True Emotions
by brudelicious
Summary: fanfic sobre uma garota que tem a oportunidade de conhecer o My Chemical Romance quando é quase atropelada pelo motorista da banda.
1. Chapter 1

** Dedicatória**

**Todos os fãs que sonham com seus heróis, em poder toca-los, falam deles 24 horas por dias, procuram incansávelmente notícias deles na internet e muitas vezes até choram ouvindo suas músicas ou até lendo fanfics sobre eles. Sonhar é muito bom (: **

**-True emotions está uma viagem, mas isso é bom as vezes, me faz um bem incalculável. **

**Capitulo 1.**

**Lá estava você de manhã cedo fazendo sua caminhada como o de costume ****andando na rua perto da calçada quando um carro quase te atropela.**

**Irritadíssima você grita :" TÁ CEGOO? OLHAA POR ONDE ANDA, PALHAÇO" . O carro para.**

**Você vai do lado da porta do passageiro, quando de repente ela abre e bate em você. ****Você cai. Você estava preocupada demais com seu pé que tinha torcido e nem percebe o motorista se aproximar. Quando você percebe e vai resmungar alguma coisa, olha pra cima e ****percebe que eh um cara que vc nunca viu na vida.. que soh falava inglês **

**você pensa: "o que um cara que só fala Inglês com um puta carrão desse está fazendo aqui? odeio minha maneira de relacionar tudo com o My ChemicaL Romance, eles não passam de um sonho!" . Entã você diz ao indivíduo: "Okay okay... I forgive you ... bye baby" xD xD. Você se vira e vai andando com dificuldade e cantando Famous Last words. Então a porta traseira do carro se abre e esse**** homem que ja tinha falado com você abre a porta mais rápido e empurrava alguem que ía abrir a porta enquanto gritava: " Hold on hold on, we don´t want problems!!!" mas com empurrrao finalmente a pessoa consegue sair do carro. Quem vc sempre esperou e ao mesmoo temppo nuunca esperou... era ele.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

**Você sentiu como se um furacão entrasse na sua cabeça e bagunçasse seus pensamentos. O tempo parou. Era como se tudo que você tinha sonhado viesse à tona. Era improváveL. Mas ELE estava ali. Lindo ,Loiro... e você boba e paralisada ****e mancando... depois de alguns segunndos vc percebeu que ele tava falando com vc, mas ele falava muito rapido e vc naum intendeu nada entao preferiu manter a calma e dizer " please speak slowly, I can´t understand you !!!" vc ia dizer que amava ele e toda a banda e tudo +. Mas saabendo quee ele naum gostava de groupies e q o conhecendo sabia que devia estar se sentindo culpado e que tb ele com certeza tinha ouvido vc cantar, resolver manter a calma.**

**Ele simplismente parou de falar e sorriu. Que sorrisoooo. vc pensou "to no paraíso e não sabia". Você riu também e disse: "I´m okay, Gerard" ... parece bobo, mas você tinha que falar o nome dele, pra cair a ficha. Ele andou em sua direção te pegou no colo e colocou dentro do CARRÃO ) uhhh. dizendo: "HospitaaaaL NOW. lady!"**

**e qdo vc percebeu a banda INTEIRA estava dentro do carro... vc ficou branca e a unica cooisa que conseguiu falar foi " OOHHH MY GOD !!!!! " entao o Frank deu uma risadinha e disse: **

**"Welcome to the black caR" vc riu... e disse :" Frank Frank... não muda nunca " e pra sua supresa ele respondeu em português: "Pensa que me conhece mocinha?" com um sotaque irresistíveL. Você muito surpresa não diz nada e ele continua: "Curso rápido de português, vê como somos dedicados? tudo para vocês" ... você por um instante pensa que nem o Ami de Miami Ink :" Ele está me paquerando?" xD xD xD**

**e sem poder responder ele disse... " Gerard estava fazendo curso de desenho com um brasileiro aproveitamos pra aprender o portugues " e vc lembrou que sempre inventou historias ou imaginou coisas com eles mas nunka nos pensamentos mais distantes podia imaginar que algo assim iria acontecer. entaum mikey disse " parece que vc naum fala muito... igual ao Bob" e todos riram**

**(xD) vc ri muito e pensa "Mikey sempre o mais bobo hauhahuahauhauha" então resolve aproveitar a chance que os céus te deram e diz: "Estou um pouco confusa, sou muito fã de vocês, falo de vocês todo dia, são como da minha família entende?" ... Gerard dá aquela risada igual de Ghost Of You e diz: "nunca imaginei isso, mas gosto da Idéia de pertencer a sua família... quem eu sou nela?" ... você riii muito... "não iria querer saber gerard" **

**entaum todos olham pra vc com curiosidade e Frank dando risada diz **

**" ele eh seu marido " ele fica vermelho e briga com Frank e entaum vc fala " bom quase isso pq sabe naum sou catolica e tenho mais de 1 marido " xD**

**frank diz: "Uhh Gerard is HOT... ****" ... vc ri envergonhada e ele termina com "não foi difícil descobrir srtá WAY" . Vc se dá conta de que isso está escrito no seu braço... ri ,dá um tapa na testa e diz "PUUUUUUUUTZ" Frank quase morre de rir. Você olha pro Gerard e ele sorri sem jeito... Bob bate nas costas dele dizendo "PEGAADOR" ... ****Ray grita: OOOHH GERARD AND SRTÁ WAY INN LOVEEE " todos riem. **

**entaum eles começam a conversar ge diz: " Hey guys stop with these Ok ??" e o Frank responde: " ohh don´t tell me that you don't think that she is veryyy cute... enjoy it Gerard she is veryyyyyy beautifull" entaum vc diz... ****" hey guys I understand English !!" Os dois naum sabem onde enfiar a cara... qdo o Ray diz**

**"UAHAHUAHAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHA. Se ferraram HAUHAUHAHUAHA" . Frank responde irônico : "ObrigadO! " Você aperta aquele bochechina rosaaa do Frank e diz: "Liiindooo você" ) ele sorri mais envergonhado ainda mas gosta. Mikey só de olho na situação se intromete: "um... triangulo amoroso? aposto que o Frank é o Amante" ... vc pensa :"PQP! acertou" ) vc ri... Frank esquece de tudo e se mata de rii. e Gerard olha pro irmão com raiva . O carro para, Gerard dá aquela risada irônica de Famous last words, você pira ... ele sai do carro e te pega no colo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**" Chegamos ao hospital" vc da risada e fala que esta bem que naum precisa que aconteu nada, mas ele nem parece ouvir e vai entrando no hospital, entaum pra ele ouvir vc grita " Gerard vai pro carro AGORA, as fans vao te matar" mas não da tempo e qdo ele ve um bando de meninas correndo na direçao dele, ele te coloca no chao e elas começam a agarra-lo e a te empurrar, vc o v dando autografos e ateh fica chateada (afinal alguns minutos atras ele era soh seu) mas vai para o hospital, ja que seu pe estava doendo MUITTTO.**

**Frank tinha ficado no carro, mas ao ver a cena, pensa em vc e entra sem ser visto acenando para o Gerard com ar de " hahah filho, eu vou acompanhá -la ... vc perdeu a vez" então ele te pega no colo, sobe as escadas e procura um médico. Você não para de falar e ele diz. Fica quieta to te ajudando... vc ri e diz... eu posso andar bla blá. E ele te dá um selinho "para de falaR" com um sorriso de orelha á orelha... Bob que tinha resolvido seguir Frank acabou vendo... riu e disse: "não é que ele é o amante mesmo?"**

**vc diz para o Frank: " Sabia que isso eh assedio ???" ele da risada e o Bob fala " Pois eh Frankie o Ge naum ia gostar de saber que vc anda assediando sua fan preferida" aquela frase: FAN PREFERIDA quase fezz vc desmaiar...**

**vc pensa "MEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! EU QUERO GRITAR!" Frank acha o médico... explica tudo à ele, todo preocupadO, você se sente importante. O médico tinha muitas pacientes então resolveu te por num quarto separado onde vc ficasse deitada para seu pé não piorar. Frank te leva até o quarto te põe na cama.. vc dá um sorrisinho de "MEU DEEEEUS" e ele percebe. Gerard entra e percebe o clima. Para cortar ele diz: qse não sobrevivi**

**vc se assusta... afinal o clima tava bom com o Frank e diz: " Eu falei mas vc não me ouvi e tb vc eh famoso aonde ja se viu andar na rua assim ???" o Bob fala " Ele adora desafiar o perigo " dando uma risadinha e olhando com ironia pro Frank. Nossa vc naum estava conseguindo acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo... afinal soh nos seu sonhos aquilo poderia acontcer e... engraçado... vc naum estava sonhando**

**"CARA! VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA SONHANDO" Frank olha sem jeito pro Gerard que desvia. então ELE anda até sua cama meio que deixando Frank de lado e sussurra no seu ouvido: "tudo bem moça? como está o pé?" ... aquilo te deixou maluca... vc responde meio tonta "Lindoo..." ... Gerard : "?????" ... vc balança a cabeça: "é... digo. dói um pouco"**

**ele da risada e diz... " eu vo cuidar de vc" eo Mikey que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto se mata de rir e fala " entaum vai ter uma briga boa irmaozinho" antes mesmo de que qualquer um pudesse responder o socio (num eh isso...mas eh o cara que cuida de tudo sabe ???) entra e diz que eles estao atrasados para a entrevista com a MTV e vc rapida pergunta " quem vai entrevistar?? Vocês sabem ??" e o Ray fala " Rafael eu acho " e vc diz pra eles que o Rafa era d+ e que adorava a banda tb**

**Mikey se intromete again xD : "Mudaram, vai ser uma tal de Carla." você não consegue se controlar "AFFFFFFF AQUELAAA...VACA" ... Gerard olha pra vc rindo...dizendo : "Odeio Vacas" , e vc:" sério ela é falsa... falou mal de vcs e..." Frank: "não se preocupe meu amoor" ... Gerard corta e dá pra perceber que não gostou: Espera agente, aqui baby? . vc diz: "SUREE", e acrescenta. Se aquelaa coisa der em cima de algum de vocês eu vôo nela! **

**eles dao risada... e Ge fala " ela naum ousaria se eu dissesse que estou apaixonado" e da uma risadinha... vc delira e a unica coisa que percebe e a cara de odio do Frank. Qdo todos saem vc ouve a gritaria e de TODOS da banda falando ao mesmo tempo... vc da risada e pensa " sou EU que to causando tudo isso ???" nisso uma enfermeira entra e diz que vc ja podia ir embora que soh tinha torcido o pé**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Bom... vc pergunta pra enfermeira se pode esperar seus "amigos" lá na recepção**

**ela diz que tudo beeem. Se passam 15 min aparece o Frank **

**vc: O.o já??**

**frank: não fui na entrevista, fiquei preocupado com vc**

**ai vc pensa (aiiiiii meu Deus que lindo, num mereço isso xD)**

**vc: magiiiina eu to otima ... vai la**

**frank: num precisa... o Gerard eh sempre o foco principal das perguntas**

**vc da uma risadinha **

**frank: vamo no cinema ????**

**vc: vamos logico !!!**

**vc vão no shopping, Frank primeiro coloca uma blusa com capuz e óculos escuros para não ser percebido... lá ele segura na sua mão... paracendo namorados ... Vc: pensandO MEUUUU DEUUUUUS (LLLLLLLLLLL)³**

**dai qdo vcs estao indo pro cinema ele te agarra e finge que te bja**

**vc: ta loco ???? oq aconteceu ????**

**frank: eh que o Ray acabou de passa e se eles souberem que eu to com vc me matam !!!**

**vc: e precisava me agarra ??? dando uma risadinha de Vergonha xD**

**frank: eu ia tre bja de verdae, aproveita a chance mas achei que vc ia ficar brava **

**aquele sorrisinho safado dele te derrete**

**vc: eu brava? com Frank Anthony Iero...**

**Frank: então vc...**

**vc: vc tem razão... eu ficaria brava huahuah**

**Frank: ... O.o³ [?**

**Vc: hmm... qual filme vamos ver???**

**Frank: um de terror **

**Vc: tenho medo de filmes de terroR**

**Frank: pula em mim qualquer coisa **

**vc: engraçadinhooo... mas não tem nenhum**

**no mesmo minuto ele te pega e sai correndo para o estacionamento..**

**frank: era o Gerard ... acho que algum fotografo deve ter avisado que estavamos aqui**

**vc: FOTOGRAFO ???? ai meu Deus... sera que viram a gente ?? o Ge vai fica bravo**

**Frank: O GE ????? vc soh sabe pensa nele poxa ??**

**Você: nããão é verdadeee . Vc é lindo sabiiia? nem acredito que to aqui com você D**

**Frank: maaas. é melhor agente não voltar lá pro cine...**

**Você: vamo dá uma volta pela cidade...aí vc conhece melhoR**

**Frank: boa idéia**

**nisso que vcs tão saindo do shopping passa o Ray novamente e o Frank te puxa pra um cantinho muito muito apertado. vcs olham um pra cara do otro e começam a rir.**

**VC: vão pensa que agente tá se amassando aqui xD**

**Frank: naum seria uma pessima ideia neh ???**

**vc da risada e sai correndo ... e ele vai atras ... pareciam duas crianças brincando de pega pega**

**Então nessa correria vcs saem do shopping e vcs dão de cara com a banda inteira lá. **

**Vc: Ooooops, virando de costas**

**Frank: OOOOOOOps virando de costas tambem**

**Gerard: AHAM!**

**Bob: caramba viuuu... to cansado de procurar vcs.. ta me traindo "voce" ??**

**vc: Bob eu nunca faria isso !!!!!**

**ele da uma risadinha e o mikey mesmo cansado mas sempre zuando diz:**

**parece que realmente o amante virou marido 2x1 pro Frank**

**frank: sempre fui melhor que o Gerard**

**Gerard: Ora seu... seu... seu...**

**Mikey: atrevido**

**Gerard: isso, atrevidO... **

**Bob: O.o**

**Gerard: "Seu nome" quem é melhor?... EU ou o Frank?**

**Você: ...**

**vc: ehhhhhh**

**Ray: olhaa um bando de gente vem correndo em nossa direçao !!!!!**

**todos saem correndo e vc se perde no meio da multidao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

**Mas como a multidão não parava vc resolve ir junto... afinal onde vai a multidão está os seu amores... e vc vai olhando em todos os cantinhos já que Frank adora um; ****mas num encontra ngm... e a multidao para de correr... e todos gritam que perderam eles****, quando ****vc v uma menina correndo... vc acha estranho e resolve segui-la discretamente... e acaba que ela estava atrás deles mesmo**

**menina: OH MY GOD ... I love you guys !!!!! ****E NISSO... ela beja o Gerard !!!!**

**Você: gritando Ora sua guria atrevidaa! QUEM É VOCÊ PRA BEIJAR O GERARD?**

**menina: Quem é você pra falar comigo nesse tom?**

**Você: eu?? eu.. sou a namorada dele... é... isso... NA-MO-RA-DA**

**então a groupie vai embora te xingando muito**

**Bob, Ray, Mikey: O.õ**

**Frank: ¬¬''**

**Gerard: DDDD³**

**entaum vc fica toda feliz que o Ge gosto... mas percebe o Frank saindo chutando o chao e vai atras dele**

**vc: FRANK FRANK !!!**

**frank me esqueci... vai la com seu NA-MO-RA-DO**

**vc: frank para com isso vc sabe que eu gosto muiiiito do gerard**

**frank: e sabe... ehhh... e EU GOSTO MUITO DE VC !!!!!**

**vc: O**

**Vc fica pensando que ama muito muito o Gee, mas também ama o Frank, e não conseguiria escolher entre os dois**

**Vc: mas acontece que eu também gosto MUITO de você. muito mesmo**

**Frank: não pode...**

**Vc: Frank, me escuta... eu sou apaixonada pela banda toda, Bob, Ray, Mikey... mas vc e o Gerard eu AMO mais mais. to confusa. me desculpa**

**LLLLLLLL³**

**o frank abaixa a cabeça e sai entrando em um carro...**

**vc volta pra onde tah a banda inteira**

**Bob: oq foi minha linda... oq ele te disse ???**

**vc: ehhh.. nada ... nada preciso ir vejo vcs no show de amanha.. TCHAU GERARD**

**Vc vai andando e o gerard corre atrás de vc...**

**Gerard: eiii espera, pq essa cara meu anjo??**

**Você: nada, nada... deixa pra lá**

**Gerard: Frank ficou com ciumes neah? conheço ele. Ele é muito meu amigo**

**Você: por isso to indo embora, não quero que os homens que eu mais considero na vida briguem por besteira**

**Gerard: vamos resolver isso, não quero que MINHA fã favorita saía com uma impressão equivocada de nós.**

**Você: Gerard, NUNCA mais repita isso. Eu SEMPRE vou amar vocês sempre, por mim eu nunca mais largava vocês, mas tudo não passa de um sonho.**

**Gerard: eu quero resolver isso, por favor, por mim!**

**vc: sabe qual eh a verdade? ... a verdade eh que vai acabar o show.. e vcs vao imbora e eu NUNK mais vo ver vcs !!! e nem vao lembrar mais de mim e vo continua minha vida aqui... ouvindo a musica, vendo os novos clipes e entrevistas como sempre**

**ge: a gente nunk vai esquecer vc !!!!**

**vc: dexa Gerard eu preciso ir pra casa ta tarde ... e eu preciso descansa ( e sai correndo)**

**Gee corre atrás de você;**

**Gee: gritando VC TEM CERTEZA QUE VAI JOGAR NO LIXO ESSA OPORTUNIDADE? EU... TE Amo**

**vc para...começa a chover forte com trovão... vc começa a chorar e dá meia volta, vendo gerard caminhando triste na outra direção**

**Vc: gritando Gerard, espera**

**vc: euu...**

**a chuva começa ja muito forte, vc sai correndo e abraça ele..**

**tb te amo !!!**

**vcs se bjam no meio da maior chuva, mas logo sao interrompidos pelos meninos da banda gritando pra entrarem no carro**

**Eles param do lado de vcs e vcs entram depressa...**

**Lá dentro do carro;...**

**Mikey: 2x2 EMPATAAAAADOSSS .**

**Bob: Neeem neeem. só esse pua beijo vale uns 3 pontos**

**Frank sai do carro**

**Ray: Cara para com isso ... eh soh zuera volta aqui... vc vai fica com uma pneumonia**

**vc sai correndo atras do Frank**

**frank: vc me disse que tava confusa neh... mas isso naum atrapalhou na hora de bja o Gerard**

**vc: eu ... eu sabia... eh que**

**frank:: chega ja intendi que vc quer ele**

**Vc: Frank... sinceramente me desculpa, sabe o que é vc ter heróis que mesmo estando longe fazem sua vida mais alegre? Sabe o que é a sensação de pegar um cd novo da sua banda favorita, ouvir tremendo e pulando? Sabe o que é vasculhar na net e achar um clipe novo quase morrer assistindo as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida ,mais lindos do que nunca? acho que não, mas sinceramente quero que vc saiba que não sei se queria estar aqui agora. **

**se vira em direção ao carro**

**frank: pera... desculpa... eu naum vo ficar mais bravo, eu ja intendi oq vc quer !**

**vc: acho que ainda naum intendeu... e na verdade nem sei se vai -- Tchau gente eu vou pra casa **

**Ge: mas ta chovendo...**

**vc: eu vo de taxi... minha mae deve estar preocupada**

**Gerard: "seu nome" deixa seu telefone/ endereço**

**Você: acho melhor não... (mas acaba passando neah? Afinal ele é Gerard Way)**

**Nesse momento o cel do gee toca e ele diz pra vc esperar (e é claro que vc espera dentro do carro)**

**10 min depois, **

**Gerard: pessoaL ... adiaram o show... mas não disseram pra quando.**

**Frank pede pro motorista levarem vcs pro hotel**

**Vc: MAAAAAAAAAAAAS. EU TENHO QUE IR.**

**Frank: lá vc liga pra sua mãe e diz que vai passar a noite com agente.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**vc claro que era a coisa que mais queria... mas naum sabe se era mesmo apropriado ateh que o Bob diz:**

**vc fica no meu quarto e pode dizer oq esta acontecendo**

**da uma risadinha e diz: Bob vc eh o melhor !!!! entaum eu vo**

**Frank e Gerard: O.o³³³**

**Ray e Mikey: HAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUHA**

**Ray: Nunca nenhuma fã virou tanto a cabeça dessas pobres crianças**

**Você: **

**Mikey: "BOOOB, VC É O MELHOOOR"**

**Bob: ¬¬'**

**vc: mikey desculpa se vc naum chega aos pes dele P**

**frank: 10x0 AGORA hein...**

**Ge, Ray e Bob : se matam de rir**

**mikey: ha ha ... ta achando que eh da familia ja **

**Ge: pra mim ela é da Família**

**Mikey: ¬¬''**

**Você: se dirigindo ao Mikey irmãozinhoo, vc não vai fica bravo comigo vaaai?**

**Mikey: vc é muito bonita não consigo**

**Frank e Bob: TIRA O OLHOOOO**

**ge: irmao ??? pensei que fosse genro**

**mikey: parece que vc ganhou uma batalha, mas naum o jogo IRMAOZINHo**

**vc soh dava risada e pensava seriamente no que ia fazer da vida**

**Vcs chegam ao hotel... Gerard te pega no colo, mas Frank te roba dele...Bob chega e te pega no colo**

**Frank e Gerard: OOO³**

**Você: cara de "tá vendOOO?" DDD³**

**Frank e Gerard: ¬¬'**

**Vcs chegam lá... vc vai direto ligar pra sua mãe...**

**Vc: alô ... mãe? é... então... desculpa... mãe... a Luíza ... sabe aquela minha amiga da escola?... então ela tá muito doente e tá sozinha... eu to cuidando dela,... posso dormir aqui? ... aham ... aham. okay**

**Frank Bob, Ray, Mikey, e Gerard: BONIIIIITO ISSSO!**

**vc: se eu falasse que tava com vcs... bom sabe ela ia no minimo ODIAR !**

**ge: nossss ntaum tah bom... dexa assim depois qdo a coisa ficar mais seria nos mesmos falamos com ela**

**vc: mais seria ?**

**frank: eh qdo vc for viajar pro EUA conosco**

**vc: oq ????? Oo**

**Frank: hahuahauhuahah não vamos deixar vc nunca. xD**

**Você: vcs estão pirando**

**Mikey: irmãzinhaa, que feitiço vc jogou nesses 3 patetas?**

**Bob, Gerard, Frank: O.õ**

**Gerard: entrou no nosso caminho? não vai sair tão cedo.**

**vc: huahuahuahua queria que isso fosse verdade**

**mikey: parece que vc naum conhece eles tanto qto diz... vo te conta (falando no seu ouvido -- eles sao loucos)**

**vc da risada**

**frank ta um tapa nele e fala: perdeu a noçao do perigo eh ??/**

** Vc: Caaalma vcs TODOS JÁ! **

**Bob: uuuuuh é isso aí BABYY! BOTA ORDEMM**

**Gerard e Frank: sexy isso**

**Você: ¬¬'''³**

**nisso chega a noite e vcs resolvem pedir uma pizza**

**e eh aquela confusão .. pq ngm entra em um acordo, mas depois de muito tempo eles resolvem... MAS QUEM VAI BUSCAR A PIZZA ??- vc pergunta**

**todos: VC D**

**vc: ¬¬'**

**Bom vcs ficam conversando civilizadamente (uma coisa que vc até estranha)... até que a pizza chega e la vai vc **

**vc pega e tudo certinho e quando vc chega na porta vc ouve:**

**uma Fã no corredor gritando desesperada (já que qdo vc abriu a porta deu pra ver a banda toda) ¬¬'**

**ela entra correndo, fala com toda a banda e todos muito atenciosos... fazendo as mesmas brincadeiras que fizeram com vc ¬¬'**

**vc fica com tanta raiva que nem percebe o que ta fazendo ... joga a pizza no chao, bate a porta com tudo e sai correndo...**

**mikey: PÔ A PIZZA NAUM !!!**

**todos: ¬¬**

**MAS NGM FAZ NADA ... ficam todos meio que mandando a menina embora., mas ngm, ngm msm vai atras de vc !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Você chega na porta do HoteL ,mas não seu coração queria que você ficasse. esperou 10 min e ngm apareceu. vc resolve voltar pra casa, chegando lá poe demolition lovers o mais alto possível (sua mãe não tava em casa) e começa a gritaR. chora muito**

**Vc num podia acreditar... naum mesmo que eles nem vieram fala com vc ...nem ligaram sabe !! Parece que tudo naum passou de uma brincadeira inutil, vc era como todas as fans que eles tem ... nam era diferent eles naum gostavam de vc ... como VC GOSTAVA DELES !!!!**

**Colocou Desert song, sua preferida... saiu no jardim da sua casa tava chovendo forte... deitou lá e ficou pensando em tudo que o Frank te disse, ele parecia tãão verdadeiro. Pensou se tudo não foi da boca pra fora. Você queria a morrer à ver que seus heróis desmoronando. **

**entaum... eles aparecem encharcados e morrendo de rir ! vc tava de olho fechado a musica tava alta e nem percebeu eles chegarem, mas quando vc abre o olho estao todos deitados com vc...**

**frank: caiu direitinho na nossa armadilha neh **

**Você: O³³ Cadê a Fucking poser?**

**Gerard deita em cima de vc: tá cooom ciuminho é?**

**ray: a gente queria ter certeza ... se vc gostava MESMO da gente**

**bob: como da familia**

**mikey: entaum armamos tudo isso**

**frank: pq vc poderia ter entrado no quarto e abraçado a gente e feito um monte de coisa pra mostra que tava com a gente pra menina**

**Você: ¬¬' não teve graça nenhumaaa**

**Gee: ouvindo Desert Song?**

**Você: yeah, minha preferida.**

**Ray: isso que é fã, mesmo brava coloca nosso cd pra tocaR.**

**Você: sabe... amo vocês mais que a vida.**

**Bob: e nós te amamos mais que a morte.**

**vc fica tao feliz, mas aquilo que pensou naum sai da sua cabeça... e entaum resolve esclarecer isso**

**vc: Bem gente, essa brincadera me fez pensa em uma coisa e eu preciso saber de vcs... eu naum sei se vcs gostam de mim , como uma amiga pelo menos**

**Ge: logico que sim vc ainda duvida disso?**

**vc: naum dexa eu termina...e pq eu acho que sou capaz de qler coisa por vcs... e tenho uma vida totalmente diferente, num país diferente e vcs sao famosos sabe... terao fans por todo lado que dirao que amam vc mais que tudo e ateh sei que isso eh possivel... e eh exatamente por isso que naum me sinto segura... pq do mesmo jeito que vcs me conhecem, podem conhcer outras e gostar delas tb entende ?**

**Frank: não, é diferente, já tivemos contato com outras fãs até que falam a nossa lingua mesmo, sabe? mas com vc foi diferente, ocorre química entende?**

**Gerard: Romance químicO **

**Você : Meu romance químico**

**Bob: Nosso.**

**Você começa a chorar todos te abraçam**

**nessa hora toca o cel do ge: Are you kidding me ?? ok ok bye (eh assim ????)**

**todos: oq foi**

**Ge: o show foi cancelado... a gente tem passagem comprada de volta pras 4 da manha de hj !!**

**vc sai correndo chorando e entra em casa**

**Sua mãe chega em casa e vê os meninos lá fora te chamando... ela como é muito moderna sabe quem vcs são... eles explicam tudo e pedem para ir falar com vc, e ela óbvio deixa. Eles entram no seu quartO... E UAU tem eles por toda a parte**

**eles olham e naum parecem muito felizes... **

**Ge: bom falei com todos la embaixo... e chegamos a uma soluçao**

**vc chorando de soluçar nem consegue falar nada**

**frank: VC VEM COM A GENTE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Vc: passando a mão nos olhos falou com TODOS lá embaixo?**

**Gee: sua mãe tá aí. ela concordOu )**

**Frank: Pois é esposA, vc vai viajaR com Nosso romance químico**

**Bob: Esposa? Tiiira o olhO**

**Gerard: Eu vi primeiro babys.**

**sua mae entra no quarto com uma mala na mao e diz: um mes é o maximo que eu deixo pq eles me convenceram, te ajudo a fzer as malas**

**vc começa a gritar e pula em cima do Gerard que morre de rir: bem acho que isso mostra o quanto vc eh importante pra nós !!**

**Nisso você arruma suas malas e os meninos ficam lá no seu quarto fuçando em tudo!!! **

**Você: vou por um cd... **

**Bob: Chega de ChemicaL okay?**

**Você: maaaaaaaaaaas.**

**Gerard: Heeeeey Bob, rejeitando sua própria banda?**

**Mikey: temos um inimigO**

**Frank: não, ele só está cansado de ouvir a voz do Gerard**

**Gee: engraçado... mas Bob vc tem razão... põe ... Nelly Furtado**

**Mikey, Você, Ray, Bob: O.õ [????**

**Gee: que foooi? HAUAUHAHUAHAHU to zuandOOOoO**

**Você liga a teve na MTV HITS e tá passando Ashlee Simpson**

**Gerard: NÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO;;; ELA ME APAVORA  
****bom mesmo assim vc dexa la. E qdo termina lembra de um pequeno detalhe... AS PASSAGENS !!**

**ge: PUTS a gente naum ligo pro cara pra pedi uma... I AGORA ???**

**frank: pede agora... se naum tiver eu vo em outro voo**

**vc: magina frank, qler coisa eu vo, num quero separa vcs**

**mikey: ui ui ui huahuahuahuahua**

**Mas infelismente Gerard não consegue as passagens**

**Gee: não conseguiii, só pras 10**

**Frank: eu vou com ela as 10 então**

**Vc: ... maaaaas não precisa.**

**Frank: Faço questãOOO**

**Gerard: vou também entãO**

**Bob, Ray, Mikey: vão nos abandonaR?? ( **

**Frank e Gee: VAMOSSSSSSSS D**

**vc: naummmm... quer dizer vamos ??? oO**

**bom mas tudo corre bem vcs se dispedem... e vao para o hotel enquanto eles pegam as coisas pra irem pro aeroporto... no caminho vc ve uma revista e na capa: UMA NOVA PAIXAO tah o Frank te bjando (fingindo)**

**mikey: uiiiii parece que a coisa empato irmaozinho**

**GE: Frank ??????? **

**vc e o frank dao risada**

**Você : AHUHAUHAUHUAHUAHUHAUHAUAHUAHA. é de brincadeira P**

**Gerard: Porque diabos o Frank ía fingir que está te beijando?**

**Frank: ¬¬'...bem... estavamos eu e "seu nome" no shopping escondidos quando Ray passou e eu não queria que ele me visse ¬¬'**

**Gerard: O.õ **

**Mikey: que Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaay**

**Frank?????**

**Bob: pq não beijou de verdade?**

**Gerard: ele seria um canalha ¬¬'**

**Frank: só não fiz em consideração à "seu nome" ¬¬' que fique bem claro**

**Vc: AHHHHHHHÁ! UMA PERGUNTAAA BÁSICA! GERARD, AQUELA FOTO DE VC BEIJANDO O FRANK É VERDADE?**

**Ge: ehh... eu acho**

**Frank: dexa eu explica... a gente tava tirando umas fotos, e o Gerard tava com AQUELA calça, que vc deve saber, entaum eles começaram a me zuar e falaram que a foto devia ser mais quente... mas nem cheguei a bja ele**

**vc: mas fico boaa a foto hein?**

**ge e frank ficam vermelhos**

**mikey: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA que lindos ficaram ROSAS**

**Bom... chegando no HoteL... Bob ,Ray e Mikey já vão para o aeroporto, já que eram 2:30 e neeem valia a pena dormir... então vc, Frank e Gee decidem ir dormiRR**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

**(ps: crianças, pulem este capítulo! xD)**

**Os dois vao pro banho e vc coloca seu pijaminha e deita no meio da cama (era uma cama de casal) esperando que eles deitassem do seu lado**

**mas qdo eles abrem a porta estam de terno... colocam um som e começam a fazer um strip**

**Você se mata de rir... e eles vão tirando a calça ... Frank tira a blusa... mas o Gee receia... **

**Vc: aaaaaaah Gee "TIRAA A CAMISÁ... TIRA A CAMISÁ" ahuahuahuahuha**

**Gee: xD**

**Vc vai até ele abre os botões e diz: deixe-me ver essa barriguinha saliente. **

**Ele te beija...Frank vem e beija seu pescoço**

**Vc volta pra cama e assiste**

**o Frank começa a rir e abaixa tirando a calça do Ge... ele começa a fazer as caras e bocas ja conhecidas e faz que vai bja o Frank e tb desce pra tira a calça dele**

**Eles se beijaaaaaaam. Um beijãoOOoO.**

**Vc: ¬¬' vou ficar só assistindoO mesmo?**

**FranK: ahuhauhuahuha sorry **

**te puxa pro meioOoO (uuhhh)**

**F: Minha vez de te beijaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaRRRR**

**os dois começam a bja seu pescoço e o Frank te puxa e te u BJAO... vc da risada e nem consegue respira e o Ge te bja **

**Gee te beija deliciosamente Te joga na camaa, e arranca a blusa do seu pijama xD xD**

**Vc levanta da cama dá risada e Foge do gee.**

**Beija o Frank. Ele vai te encostando na parede e vai com aquela mão boba na sua pernaa... vc deixa ) (boba vc hein?)**

**Gee puxa o Frank e beija ele...**

**Até que começa a ficaR mais... séria a coisa xD**

**Então vc diz: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP**

**vc: era pra ser de brincadera neh ????**

**ge: ERA**

**frank começa a vir pra cima de vc... e vc lembra de uma coisa..**

**vc: GERARD ARTHUR WAY... me fala uma coisa... no dvd vc fala "let's fuck up later" pra uma mulher... QUEM ERA ELA ??????????**

**ele começa a te bja e responde nos intervalos...**

**Gee: Ela ...bjo... é...bjo... uma...bjo... amiga ...bjo...nossa...bjo... total...bjo... zuação.**

**Você: ahhnn...então...tá...bom.**

**Frank: isso é uma ação em 3 QUE EU SAIBA. ¬¬'**

**Você: OUTRO PROBLEMA... eu sou...**

**Gerard e Frank: AHH NÃO**

**você: ué... eu tenho quse 16 anos**

**os dois dao risada e te jogam na cama...**

**Frank: agora eu aproveito...**

**deita em cima de vc e começa a te bjar...mas vc acha que as coisas tao indo longe d+**

**Vc ri: pedófilOs**

**Gerard: HAUHAUHAUHAUHAU Pedofilia é quando as criancinhas indefesas não querem FAZER NADA uahauhauhua**

**Frank: oq não é o seu casOoO**

**Vc; Oraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas.**

**Gee ;:UAUAHUAHUAHAHUHAHAAHHAUAU**

**vC: eu não posso perder minha... bem... vcs sabem... numa...**

**Frank e Gee: numa?**

**vc: ahhh dexa pra la... mas quem disse que eu quero??**

**Ge: entaum vc naum eur isso (passando a mao no seu corpo),nem isso (te bjando) e muito menos isso (bjando seu pescoço) ?**

**Frank: mas talvez vc tb naum queira isso (bjando sua barriga) e eh logico que nem isso (passando a mao na sua perna)**

**Ge: e eh por isso que vc NEM dexa a gente fazer nada neh dando uma risadinha ironica maravilhosa**

**Vc: é... ai...que ho...ras sããõ?**

**Frank e Gerard: ¬¬'**

**Vc: Não consigOOOooOOoooOOOooOOOOOo**

**Frank: não tem que conseguiiiR**

**Gee: tem que ficar assiiiiim.**

**Vc: seeeeee minha mãe soubesse... MEU DEUSSSS**

**Frank: eh talvez ela naum tivesse dexado vc com a gente**

**vc: mas num da... [levantando**

**Ge: te puxa e te joga na cama...calmaaaaa, eh soh fecha o olho**

**vc: mas num eh isso eh que... eh.. vcs... DOIS**

**Frank: td bem ... um de cada vez intaum ???? HUAHUAHUA**

**Vc: que fogooo hein???**

**Frank: agente até te entende ...tirando seu sutiã maaaaaaaas. agora já não dá pra aguentaR**

**Gerard: (Crash into my arms **

**I WANT YOU **

**FranK: (..You don't agree - But you don't refuse - I know you **

**Vc: Céeeeus ..**

**Vc beija Frank e começa com as mãos bobasss No Gerard**

**Gee: ahuahhauhauaha AGORA SIIIIIIIM BABY... sbia que Jack The Ripper resolveria**

**vc: I GONNA GET YOU**

**empurra o Frank na parede e começa a bja o pescoço e vai descendo puxa o Gerard e faz a mesma coisa**

**entaum quem para dessa vez eh o Frank: OPAAAAA parece que vc ta pegando fogo.. na medida certa (te agarrando), mas parece que estamos com muita roupa ainda**

**Frank tira o shorts do seu pijama e o restOoO que tem por baixO xD .Gerard te agarra por trás O³³³² e te encostaa na parede... **

**Vc: Oooopa Ooopa OoooPaaa. é minha 1° vez... não quero me especializaR em tudoOoO logo de cara **

**Frank se mata de rir...**

**F: Gerard vc não sabe como fazeRR... **

**G: faz vc então ¬¬' sr. delicia**

**F: Vc sabe como o GatO aki fazz neah?**

**Vc: sabe?**

**Gee e Frank: NÃÃÃOOOOO**

**em entaum o Frank mostrou (e bem por sinal xD) depois de tudo eles durmiram... e muito**

**vc: GENTEEEEE, estamos atrasados, ja sao 8 e a gente tinha que ta as 6**

**tods correm e chegam no aeroporto pra faze o check in... da tudo certo e todos estao a caminho dos Estados Unidos !!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Bom... vcs chegam ao seu destino xD xD Vcs estão exaustos afinal dormiram pouco (pouquíssimo)**

**Vcs vão pra casa do Gee onde encontram a banda lá DD**

**Bob: MY LORD QUE CARA É ESSA DE VCS?**

**Frank: eh que a gente se meteu numa briga**

**Ge: da pesada... quase morremos**

**Frank: mas foi bom**

**Mikey: Bom ????? **

**vc: naum foi pessimo, HORRIVEL... quase me mataram**

**frank e Ge: oO' **

**Gee: ahh diz que não foi tão ruim assim**

**Frank: é verdadeee meu...**

**Vc: xS AI MEU DEUS. FOIII PÉSSIMO ... HORRÍVELLL**

**Mikey e Ray: UHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAHHAAHU to entendendO**

**Vc???????? QUE??**

**Bob: não to entendendo nadaaa**

**Ge: Bom dexa pra la...**

**Frank: MAS FOI BOM... num foi ?**

**Ge e vc : ¬¬³³**

**Bom vc fica la ... na casa deles, fica no camarim nos shows e eles as vezes ate pedem pra vc ir la ... mas um dia na segunda semana vc acha meio estranho sua menstruaçao naum ter te vindo, e certas coisas tb te deixavam enjoada, entaum resolveu "só por **

**"só por desencargo" ir em uma farmacia e fazer um teste de gravidez... e pela sua surpresa**

**vc: OQ ???? POSITIVO ?**

**Vc: AIIIIIIII MEUUUU DEUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! AIII MEU DEEEEUUUUUUUSSSSS**

**Bob: que fooooi meu amoooor**

**Vc: AIIII MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU DEUS**

**Ray, Mikey????????????????????????????????????????**

**Vc: Gerard e Frank preciso falar com vcsss**

**Gee e Frank: O QUE AGENTE FEZ?**

**Mikey: O que vcs ffizeram?**

**Vc: AI MEU DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS**

**Ge: oq foi ??? vc ta me assustando...**

**VC: MAS EH PRA FICAR MTOOOOOOOOO ASUUSTADO**

**mikey: AI MEUUUUUUUU DEUS**

**todos: ¬¬**

**mikey: que foi gente ?? eu to msm preocupado**

**vc: é particular, vamos até o quarto**

**vcs entram e vc pensou, pensou e acha melhor ser curta**

**TO GRAVIDA !!!**

**Frank: GRÁVIDAAAAAAA? KIII LINDAAA**

**Vc: O.õ ORAAAAAAA FRANK ANTHONY IEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Gerard: é...meu Deus.**

**Vc: e o pior... **

**Gerard: tem mais?**

**Vc: não sei quem é o Pai**

**Frank: HAHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHHA cômico**

**Gerard: ... F**

**Vc: VOCÊS TÃO ME ZUANDOOOOOOOO**

**Ge: naum eh serio... sempre quis formar uma familia (com um sorriso de orelha a orelha)**

**vc: mas eu nem sei se eh seu !!!!!**

**Frank: deve ser meu... pq sabe... eu fui bem melhor**

**Ge: logico que naum... **

**vc: EU TENHO 16 ANOS !!!!!! **

**Frank e Gerard: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPS**

**Vc: MEU DEUS MEU DEUS MEU DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS**

**Gee: to com vc até o fiiim**

**Frank: é baby, alone vc não fica mesmo... Somos 2**

**Vc: neeeeeeeem me lembraaa P eca (hauhauha)**

**Frank: vc não gostou mesmo?**

**Gerard: Não gostooou?**

**Vc: ...é...**

**Frank: ela qué repetir**

**Ge: quer msm ??? (te agarrando)**

**vc: SAI SAI SAI !!!!!!!!! **

**vc num aguenta e começa a chorar... sabe vc tem apenas 16 anos ... e gravida, de sei la quem !!!!**

**Frank: calma amor... vamos fazer o dna e..**

**Ge: casar**

**Frank: casar??????**

**vc: CASAR ???**

**Gee: ué... vc vai ficar solteira??**

**Frank: verdade neah meu amor? Eu não teria problema nenhum em casar com você P**

**Gee: Uhhhh neeeem eeu**

**Vc: Vocês estão... LOUCOS**

**Frank: naum ele ta certo, vc naum pode ser mae solteira... então quando a criança nascer faremos o dna e logo depois haverá o casamento**

**vc: NAUM NAUM NAUM... naum tinha lembrado disso !!!!!!!**

**Ge: oq ????**

**vc: 9 meses... eu naum vo poder ficar aqui**

**frank: mesmo sabendo que está grávida... sua mae naum deixaria ???**

**vc: por isso mesmo, ela vai querer que eu fique la, isso se ela naum me matar antes !**

**Frank: yeah...**

**Vc: MEU DEUSSS**

**Gee: que foi agora?**

**Vc: imagiiiina... eu chegando em casa com vcs do meu lado... "Mãe to gravida"... "ahhh esqueci de falar, não sei quem é o pai, pq sabe... foi uma coisa liberaLL à três"**

**Gee e Frank: HAHUAHUHAUHAUHAUHAHAUHAHUHAUHA³**

**vc: vcs dao risada... pq naum eh com vcs !!!!**

**Ge: fala que eu sou o pai...**

**frank: pq vc ???**

**Ge: pq com certeza, ela naum vai fica tao chateada**

**frank: taquerendo dizer oq com isso ?????**

**vc: JA SEI !!!!!! vo fala que o filho eh do BOB !!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Frank e Gerard: O.õ³ **

**F: TÁ ME ZUANDO**

**G: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! BOB??? aquele não engravida nem ...**

**Vc: Tá decidido**

**F e G: ¬¬''³**

**Vcs voltam pra cozinhaa. todos olham preocupados**

**Vc: Boooooooooooooooob. TE AMO.**

**F e G: ¬¬³³³³**

**Bob: tb te amo, minha fan mais perfeita do mundo**

**VC: .. EU TO GRAVIDA de vc !!!!**

**mikey: oO... mas esse ai num engravida ..**

**G: foi oq eu disse !!!!**

**Bob: OQ????????????????????????????????? mas a gente ...**

**VC: CALMA VO EXPLICA**

**Vc: é... bem... eu estou grávida... ¬¬' e... minha mãe vai me matar; e...**

**Bob???????????? maaas...**

**Mikey: e quem é o Pai**

**Vc olha pro Frank e pro Gerard**

**Vc: bem... por isso que o BOB é o pai**

**Gee: ¬¬'**

**FranK: não sei pq...**

**Ray: VC NÃO SABE QUEM É O PAI? COMO PODE?**

**Vc: eu não vou explicar isso...**

**Gee: ...**

**Frank: tah bom eu explico... aquele dia que vcs foram embora... bem rolou uma coisa com nos 3**

**MIKEY: ECA !!!!!!!!! 2 homens !!!!!!!! depois eu sou nojento**

**GE: cala a boca ¬¬**

**vc: ai meu Deus !!!!**

**Bob: e pq eu o pai ?**

**Vc: aiii meu Deus, não era pra vc falar isso FRANK x)**

**Frank: ooops. sorry**

**Gee: ¬¬' vc sempre estraga tudO... mas Bob... o problema é...**

**Vc: eu chegar pra minha mãe e falar que estou gravida e não sei quem é o pai pq... bem ... vc sabe**

**Bob: JESUS... não posso nem imaginar vcs três... **

**Mikey: Bizarroo**

**Frank mas foi bom.**

**Gee: yeah**

**Vc: ecaa**

**mikey: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA (cai da cadera que tava sentado) parece que só vcs gostaram **

**Ge e Frank: ¬¬ ELA GOSTOU TB !!!!**

**ray: Bom, mas vai ser um problema msm... e vc vai ficar aqui**

**VC: pois eh ... minha mae naum vai dexar, to pensando em ficar + uma semana que vai ser a 3 depois eu ligo aviso ela e volto pra la**

**F e G: oq ???? voltar... ?**

**Frank: e eu volto junto... não vou deixar meu filho longe de mim )**

**Gee: ¬¬'''³ beeem, mas é verdade, vc não pode me deixar aquii. Meu filho vai nascer e eu vou tá aquiii. (((**

**Bob: COMO vc vai voltaR??? Eu volto junto... não sou um pai desnaturadO**

**Mikey e Ray: HAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUHAUHAUHAUHHAUUHAU**

**Mikey: Hmmm... o que menos ela tá precisando é pais. hauhuahahuuahuahuahha**

**Ray: FUCK YEAAAAH MIKEY, vamos ser Tios**

**huhuhuhuhuh os dois pulando no meio da cozinha...**

**Mikey: e Our HOT Romance votando pro BrasiLLL**

**GE: vcs tao locos ???? SOH nos 3 vamos voltar**

**Ray: vc que ta... eu naum vo fica aqui sozinho com o ... o ... MIKEY !!!**

**mikey: ¬¬ vem ca vem...( agarrando o ray)**

**Bob: mas entaum.. os shows ???**

**vc: POIS EH GENTE !!!! naum quero que a banda acabe... NUNCA**

**Bob: cancelamos os shows somente... pq meu filhO vai nascer comigo do ladOOO**

**Frank: ¬¬'' neeeeeeem que a vaca tussa. eu sou o Paiiiii ¬¬'**

**Gee: Oraaas. o pai sou eu e é obvio**

**Frank: eu fuii bem melhoRRR... e a "você" sabe disso**

**Vc: ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS. ¬¬'**

**Ge: ahhh mais vc ta querendo apanha neh**

**Frank: huahuahuahuahua... soh se pular em cima de mim neh !!!**

**Ge: ta me chamando de gordo... ???**

**vc: PAREMMMMM o pai eh o Bob e ponto... se naum quem vai bater em algm aqui sou EU !!!**

**Bob: cancelamos o show... certo ?**

**vc: podem cancelar, mas soh ateh eu contar pra minha mae, depois vcs continuam**

**Ray: QUEEEEEEEEEEE? **

**Gerard e Frank: QUÊEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**

**Vc: ué... o MCR não pode parar por minha causa**

**Mikey: Já parou acredite... **

**Bob: vamoss ficar lá com vc até o bebê nascer... **

**Vc: seriiia terrível pra vocês.**

**Gerard: Baby... tá decididO...**

**Bob: imaginaa a carinha do bebê ...lindooo**

**Frank: que nem eu. **

**Gerard: indo pra cima do Frank O filho é meeeeeeeeu **

**Vc: HOMENS**

**Mikey: CuidadO Frank... desse jeito vc vai ficar grávidO **

**Frank e Gee: ¬¬''**

**vc: a gente conversa isso la...agora eu vo durmir to cansada**

**g e f: vo com vc !**

**vc: vcs fi-cam AI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**mikey (se mata de rir) soh to imaginando vcs 3... huahuahuahuahuahua**

**g e f: ¬¬**

**passam 1 semana e chega a hora de avisar a sua mãe**

**Vc: Oh My Lord...**

**Mikey: pelo menos é por telefone e... bem, ela não pode te bateR**

**Vc: ahhh já to me sentindo melhor ¬¬**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**------x no tel x--------**

**Vc: Alô, mãe??**

**Mãe: Oiii filha, to com saudades como está aí?**

**Vc: beem mãe, mas eu liguei bem... pra te contar uma coisa**

**Mãe: diz... não to gostando dessa sua voz e...**

**Vc: To grávida**

**Mãe: O QUÊ??????????????? AHHH VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO COMIGO! "seu nome completo" , VC TEM 16 ANOS!**

**Vc: mãããeee, aconteceuuuuu.**

**Mãe: deixa eu falar com o Pai...**

**Vc: maaaas mãe.**

**Mãe: AGOOOOOOOOOORA! NÃO ME DESOBEDEÇA**

**(tampando o tel)**

**vc: O PAI, O PAI... ela quer falar com o pai**

**Bob, Gee e Frank: EU**

**vc: AI MEU DEUSSSSSS**

**----- no tel ----**

**Bob: OI... ehhh (qual o nome da sua mae?)**

**Vc: Suelma**

**Bob: Oii Dona Suelma... é...**

**S: boooniiiito, o que vcs tem na cabeça?? E a camisinha?**

**Bob: foii... de repente e...**

**S: vc tem quantos anos?? 25? minha filha é uma criançaa... afinal com qual eu estou falndo?**

**Bob: desculpa... é o BOb**

**S: Oraaa ROBERT NATHANIEL CORY BRYAR...**

**Bob sussurando para vcs: ela sabe meu sobrenome**

**Mikey: HAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUHAUHAUHAH**

**Bob: mas nós vamos cuidar dela**

**mae: NÓS ????**

**Bob: nós... eu disse nós, eu quis dizer eu **

**mikey: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA**

**vc: **

**Bob: e tb eu vo mora aí com ela por um tempo**

**mae: POR UM TEMPO???? vao ficar aqui SEMPRE**

**Bob: O.õ como?**

**Mãe: vc vai casar com a minha filha e tenho ditO**

**Bob: O.õ³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³**

**Mãe: sofram as consequencias.**

**Bob tudo bem tudo bem**

**desligam o telefone e...**

**BOB: MEU DEUS !!!!! ela quer que a gente se case**

**vc: naum faz mal... ela vai querer ANTES do bebe nascer... NUM TINHA PENSADO NISSSOOO**

**frank: ahhhhhh mas vc naum vai casar com ela msm... pode ligar e desmentir tudo**

**vc: ta loco??? vc quer que a minha mae saiba que eu ... eu**

**mikey: fez SURUBA**

**Vc: NOSSSSSA, minha mãe me matariiia**

**Gee: vaaai vaaaai. fica mentindo que o pai é o Bob ¬¬''**

**Frank: é!!!! devia ter falado a verdade... eu sou o paii**

**Gee: Oraaaa seuuuuu!!! ¬¬'''**

**MikeY: hauhauhauhaahuahuahuahuahuahahuahuaa³³**

**Ray: o que vcs vão fazeeeeRRR paissss?**

**vc: vamos ter que convencer minha mae pra gente casar soh depois do bebe nascer**

**Ray: dai vc tem o bebe, ja pedi o DNA e se der o Gerard (Gee fala no fundo pro Frank: ta vendo até ele sabe que eu so melhor nessas coisas)... vc vai fala**

**mikey: UIIIII mamae pai errado**

**VC:¬¬**

**Vc: MEU DEUSSS TO PERDIDAAAA**

**Frank: mentira tem perna curta baby.**

**Gee: yeaaaah. uma hora vc vai ter que contaR. se eu fosse sua mãe saberia que é mentira. hauahuha olha pro Bob!!**

**Bob: ¬¬' vai me tratando assim vaiii**

**Vc: BOb TE AMO AMO AMO AMO AMOOOO**

**Frank e Gee: ¬¬''**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Vc naum tava se aguentando... imagina se sua mae começasse a te bater na frente deles, na frente do seu futuro marido. Futuro maridooo ta aí uma coisa que vc NUNCA imaginou que sairia da sua boca !!!!**

**mas vc chega em casa e prefere naum tocar a campainha.**

**vc: mae... MAE?????**

**Ge: parece que ela naum ta**

**Frank: opaaaaa... vamo subi la no quarto... só nós dois**

**vc: HA HA... vcs entaum vao para o hotel e a gente se encontra aqui**

**mae: O BOB vai durmir com vc queridaaaa... ele naum eh o pai do seu filho ???**

**Vc: mãããaaae, não forçaaa**

**Frank e Gee: ¬¬''''³**

**Gee sussurando pro frank: não é justOOoO, tá vendO onde a Vc meteu agente?**

**Frank sussurando pro Gee: era agente que devia tá dormindo com ela sorrisinho malicioso**

**mãe: não me desobedeça**

**eles vao para o Hotel levar as malas, e vc vai mostrar o quarto pro BoB**

**vc: mae que quarto o Bob vai ficar ?**

**mae: no seu !!!!!!!!!!!**

**vc: maeeeeee tenho Vergonha**

**mae: Vergonha na hora de fazer filho vc naum teve neh ?**

**Bob sussuraq pra vc: queria tanto que o Gerard e o Frank estivessem aqui**

**vc: auhauhuahahahua³ que situação. desculpa Bob**

**Bob: pretende levar isso até quando?**

**vc: até onde der... a não ser que vc não queira continuaR. eu sei que é dificiL e te compreendo**

**Bob: relaxa... te adorooo minha fã mais perfeita**

**vc: te amo Bob. more than you could ever know**

**Bob: make my wish come truue... baby all I want for Christmas is youuuu**

**vc: YOUU BAAAAAAABY**

**vc e Bob: HAUHAUHAUHAUHAHAHA³**

**vc: pois é maridO... venha ver nosso quartOOO**

**VC MOSTRA o quarto e tudo +**

**e os meninos voltam pra conversar e sair um pouco, e por incrivel que parecça sua mae deixa**

**vc: estranho... minha mae está estranha, pensei que ela iria ter um ataque, e ela ta tao normal**

**Ray: talvez ela tenha percebido que vc esta mentindo, e queira esperar para ver até qdo vc vai levar**

**vc: pode ser**

**Bob: tenho uma novidade pra vcs !!!!!!!! vou durmir em uma cama de casal no quarto da "vc"**

**GE E FRANK: OQ ????????????????????????????????????????????????????? **

**Bob: ué... não vou contrariar a vontade da minha sogrinhaa**

**Gee: SEEEEEEU...**

**vc: GERARD ARTHUR WAY!**

**Gee: Poww "vc", ELE TÁ ME PROVOCANDOO ¬¬''**

**vc: Bob, pare de provocar o Gerard**

**Mikey: hauhauhauhauhauhauhahauhahua³ crianças**

**Gee: ¬¬' Shut up Mikey, eu sou mais velho, me respeite**

**Frank: EU-VOU-MA-TAR-VO-CE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bob: huahuahuahuahuahuahua vem intaum bebe**

**vc: chegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, se vcs brigarem + uma vez eu volta pra casa COM O BOB **

**g e f: ¬¬³³³**

**Mikey: é irmãozinho, vai ter que se contentar so com o Frank .Kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Gee e Frank: ¬¬'''³³²¹³³¹**

**Mikey: falei alguma coisa de errado?? vcs fizeram isso com a "vc"... dá na mesma**

**Frank: nããããooo! TEM MUITA DIFERENÇAA**

**Ray: haahuahuahuah não teeem nãOOO**

**Gee: Ora Ray... cala sua boca. entre homem e mulher existe muitaaaas diferenças.**

**Frank: não sabe?? ou vc quer que eu explico onde...**

**Vc: POR DEUS FRANK... TO INDO... VAMO BOB**

**GE: NAUM NAUM... dexa ele**

**vc: chega eu naum quero que vcs fiquem brigando toda hora tah ? eu to cansada e vou durmir... Bob vem comigo**

**Bob: sim minha esposa !!!!!!**

**Ge sussurando: APROVEITA enquanto ta vivo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Vcs chegam em casa e vão pro quarto... Bob vai tomar banho e em seguida vai vc...**

**Vc saii com uma camisola lindaaa decotada. **

**Bob: UAAAAAAAAAUUUU Olha que eu me esqueço que agentetá só fingindo**

**Vc: ¬¬'' Bob... eu te amO maaaaaas. dessa brincadeira eu não quero mais sabeR**

**Bob: UAHUHAUHAUAH imagiiino... deve ter sido Traumatizante. Me contaa vai, como foooi? rss**

**vc: BOB !!!!!!! pensei que vc se salvasse nessa banda**

**Bob: brincadera !!!!! mas eu quero durmir de conchinha com vc **

**Vc: huahuahuahua soh vc msm !!!!!!**

**passam la muito tempo e chega seu 5º mes e vc vai fazer o ultrasom**

**Frank e Gee 5:30 da manhã estão na sua porta. sua mãe atende**

**mãe: o.O**

**Gee: viemos pegar a você pra fazer o ultrasom e saber se é menininho ou menininhaaa **

**Frank: nossos Filhos **

**mãe: NOSSO FILHOS?**

**Gee cutuca Frank**

**Frank: er... é que consideramos ele da familiaa **

**mãe: haan... siiim. maas o Bob que é o Pai nem levantou ainda.**

**Gee: não faz mal... levamos a vc e fazemos surpresa pro futuro pai ¬¬''**

**mae: pera eu vou chamar os dois**

**ela entra e começa a gritar...**

**ACORDEMMMMM, Gerard e Frank estão aqui para fazer o ultrasom !!!!!!!**

**vc e Bob descem correndo e vao para o hospital, sua mae naum vai pq tinha que trabalhar**

**vc chega no hosp**

**Logo é a sua vez... **

**médico: "Seu nome completo"**

**vc: Euuu!!**

**médico: pode entrar**

**vc: **

**médico: o pai pode vir junto**

**Frank ,Gee e Bob: EUU!**

**médico: O.o???**

**vc: temos um sério problema doutor**

**médico: nem vou perguntaR**

**Frank ,Gee e Bob: **

**Frank: ...doutoooR douutoRRR... dá pra verr??**

**médico: calma , mas nós começamos**

**vc: huahuahuahuahuahua**

**vc deita na maca e ele começa o ultrasom**

**GE: num to vendo nada**

**Frank: darrrr, aqui eh a cabeça**

**médico: naummmm na verdade eh a bexiga dela **

**todos: shuahuahuahuahuahuahahua**

**médico: parece que temos uma surpresa... sao GEMEOS !!!**

**Frank e Gee: GÊMEEEEEEEOS?**

**médico: e parece que... OLHA SÓ... um menino e uma menina... que sorte!**

**Gee: UAAAAAAAAU. Meus espermátozóides são demaaaais**

**Frank: ¬¬' quero só ver a sua cara quando você ficar sabendo que eles são meus**

**Bob: UAHUAHUAHUAH ate que provem ao contrário... SÃO MEUS! HAHAHAH**

**médico: VCS podem me dizer oq esta acontecendo ????**

**fRANK: BEMM... eh que**

**vc: naummmm, naum eh nada msm !!!!! e só uma pergunta tem como ser um de cada pessoa ?**

**médico: até tem, mas vc teria que ter**

**vc: TAH EU JA ENTENDI. obrigado**

**médico: ahuhahaua³ culpe os hormõnios**

**Bob: culpe os pervertidos do meu ladO**

**vc: ChegA!!**

**Gee: TEM COMO SER UM MEU E OUTRO DO FRANK?**

**Frank: ¬¬'' isso perderia a graça**

**vc: ¬¬'' isso dobraria meus problemas. vamos embora**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Ge: vamos pra onde agora ? ja estou cansando de tudo**

**vc: bem, antes temos que ver como vamos fazer, vcs vao voltar pro Eua neh ?**

**FRANK: NUNCAAAAA QUE EU DEIXARIA VC AQUI**

**vc: mas e a banda**

**Ge: todas as revistas ja tem foto de nós juntas e vc gravida, ja inventaram que eh meu, do frank, do ray de todos...e a banda pode esperar meu filho nascer**

**Frank: NOSSO**

**Gee: meeeu. se o um fosse meu e outro do Frank...**

**vc: minha vidaa estaria mais perdida do que já está... imagina. eu contando pra minha mãe, não haveria casamento, e nossa semvergonhice estaria em todas as revistaS!!**

**Frank: imaginaaaa **

**vcs vão pro hotel para refletir**

**chegando lá**

**Mikey: e aí amores?**

**vc: estamos com sérias suspeitas de que... **

**Gee e Frak: somos pais**

**mikey: ta até eu ja sei disso faz 5 meses ¬¬**

**vc: mas OS DOIS**

**Ray: vc ta querendo dizer que os dois sao pais... GEMEOS?**

**Ge: pois eh.. UM MENINO E UMA MENINA... naum eh lindo ????????**

**Frank: só que pode ser um meu e um do Gerard !!!!!**

**Bob: eu quero um TAMBEMMMMM**

**mikey: hauhauhauha agora só depois Bob**

**Gee: Oraaa PODE TIRAR SEU CAVALINHO DA CHUVA BOB!**

**Frank: yeaaaaaaah **

**Bob: mundo injustO**

**Mikey: quem vai casa com a vc?**

**Gerard e Frank: EUUU!**

**vc: ahh não... pode parar com isso. já pensou se os 2 são de um de vcs só??**

**Frank: seriam meus**

**vc: CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... AIIII**

**Frank e Gee: QUE FOOI??**

**vc: senti uma agulhada**

**Bob encosta a cabeça na sua barriga**

**Bob: CHUTOOOOU!! HUHUHUHUHUHUH CHUTOOOOOUU**

**Gee: AHHHHH NÃOOOOOOOO**

**Frank: encostando a cabeça chutaa pra mim filhaaa **

**Gee empurrando Frank**

**Gee: nãooo chuta pra ele não... ele é do maL**

**Gee: CHUTOUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!**

**passam-se mais 4 meses,e "vc" acorda as 4:21 da manha **

**vc: A BOLSA ESTOUROU !!!!!!**

**Bob: AI MEU DEUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS... corre corre**

**Bob liga pro Frank e pro Gee afinal eles são os mais interessados. vc batendo no Bob**

**vc: Boooob vc é paaai entendee, tá doendOOO**

**Bob: siim siim... é... to indOO**

**não dá 5 min F e G aparecem tooodos preocupados**

**chegando lá Gee te pega no colo... **

**vc: JA VI ESSA CENA ANTES **

**Frank: NA NA NI NA NÃO... EU LEVO... e te arranca do Gee**

**Gee: vai sonhando e te tira do Frank**

**vc: DÁ PRA PARA PORRA!**

**Bob: EU LEVO!**

**quando vc entra os médicos dizem que a bolsa ja devia ter rompido antes e vc só percebeu aquela hora, pq tinha começado o trabalho de parto e assim começa a doer**

**vc eh levada de maca para a sala de cirurgia, caso vc precise fazer cesaria. **

**vc: Doutor, tem como fazer o teste de dna logo que os bebês nascerem **

**médico: tem siiim. fica tranquila, vou preparar tudo**

**vc: fico muiiito grata.**

**frank e Gerard querem entrar a todo custo junto com vc**

**médico: só permitimos a entrada do pai**

**vc: doutor... suspeitamos que os 2 sejam pais**

**medico: bom nesse caso**

**Bob: mas eu tb quero ir, pq até agora eu também era pai e estou muito apegado à criança**

**médico: ta bom ta bom , mas fiquem quietos**

**O parto tem que ser de cesaria e o Gerard que tem horror a agulha sai pq naum aguenta**

**e nasce primeiro a menina e depois o menino que são logos levados para fazer o teste de DNA**

**vc: doutoR, quando sai o resultado?**

**médico: hj mesmo, á noite.**

**vc: gostaria de te pedir um favor.**

**médico: diga.**

**vc: se os "pais" perguntarem quando sai ...diga que sai amanhã, quero ser a primeira a sabeR. Para me preparar para conflitos posteriores.**

**médico: rss. entendo. pode deixaR.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 17**

**vc entra no quarto e estão todos la com olheiras de como se naum dormissem ha anos**

**Ge: vc ta bem... ai meus Deus oq fizeram com vc ???**

**vc: to bem, preciso só descansar**

**Frank: vc viu nossos filhos ??? São lindos !!!!!!!!**

**e vc fica la o dia todo, dando de mamar aos bebes, e tentando fazer Gerard e Frank pararem de brigar**

**é de noite, o médico entra no quarto**

**méd: como está a mamãe...?**

**vc: um pouco cansada...**

**méd: beem. eu preciso falar com vc**

**vc: gee, Frank, bob... por favor saiam... **

**Gee: mas pq...**

**vc: por favor.**

**Gee: está certo**

**Frank: doutor, qdo sai o dna...?**

**méd: amanhã;**

**eles saem.**

**vc: aiii doutor, saiu o teste neah??**

**méd: siiim.**

**vc: e...**

**médico: bem... eh ...eu**

**vc: FALA doutor**

**médico: nós pegamos a amostra de dna dos dois bebes e a do Gerard e do Frank**

**vc: sim...**

**médico: para a menina o dna do Gerard deu positivo**

**vc: AI MEU DEUS !!!!!! que graça a Gerarda **

**médico: e para o menino o dna do Frank deu positivo**

**vc: AI - MEU - DEUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Ge: oq foi? oq foi ?**

**vc: saiu o ResultadO**

**Gee e Frank: MEUUU DEUSSS!**

**vc : entãooo**

**Gee: FALAAAA LOGOOO**

**vc: a menina é sua Gee. e o menino é o Frank**

**Gee e Frank se abraçam : AEEEEEE parabénnnnnsss ))**

**Bob: cara, eu sou Tioooo )**

**Gee: minhaaa docee filhinhaa )**

**Frank: Vc... quero escolher o nome, posso??**

**vc: vaii em frente ;D ele é todo seeu.**

**Frank: Briaaan. ))**

**Gee: eu querO... que minha bebê se chame...**

**Kat **

**vc: minha opiniao naum conta nadinha pra vcs eh ????**

**Ge: lógico meu amor !!!!**

**Frank: MEU amor !!!!!**

**Ge: MEUUUUUUUU**

**vc: ai doutor, da pra internar os dois ????**

**méd: auhauhauhah temos um problema aqui... bem vou deixar vcs à sós. se é que eu posso chamar assim.**

**vc: meuuu esqueci de ligar para a minha mãe**

**Bob: vou ligar pra ela vir aqui agora mesmo, temos uma coisa a acertar**

**Gee :EXATAMENTE**

**vc: chegou a hora. MEU DEUS, pode deixar que eu ligo !**

**----- no tel ----**

**vc: MAE ????? eu to no hospital, meus filhos nasceram**

**mae: OQ ????????????????????????????? e vc me avisa agora ?????? **

**VC: eu tenho uma noticia pra vc, vem rapido**

**mae: ai filha estou tao feliz!!!**

**vc: ta chorando mae ????**

**mae: naum naum... to indo, Beijos**

**vc: bjo mae, te amo**

**Sua mãe chega ao hospitaL e logo entra em seu quartO. Lá encontram o Bob sentado em frente a sua cama e Gerard e Frank segurando sua mão , um de cada ladO.**

**mãe: Filhaa? Está beeem?**

**vc: oii mãe, estou sim, beem, tenho que te contar uma coisa**

**mãe: pode dizeR.**

**vc: Bob, se não se importa...**

**Bob: nem um pouco. Bob se retira**

**mãe: filha, mas ele é.**

**vc: não mãe...**

**mae: vc está me deixando preocupada, é melhor eu me sentar**

**vc: bem mãe, antes eu quero que vc entenda que eu disse que o Bob era o pai pq eu ainda naum tinha certeza se era o Frank ou o Gerard, portanto resolvi que naum te falaria isso no principio**

**mae: mas oq ???? mas vc ...**

**vc: eh mae isso msm...**

**mae: FILHA VC EH SÓ UMA CRIANÇA, oq esses IDIOTAS fizeram com vc ( E COMEÇOU A CHORAR)**

**Frank: bem Suelma, se posso explicar, eh que na verdade naum era pra acontecer nada disso, nós estavamos brincando só que a coisa aumentou**

**ge sussura para o Frank: parece que vc piorou as coisas**

**MAE: só que vc meu querido tem 25 anos, e deveria ter no minimo um pouco de juizo nisso que chamam de cabeça**

**Frank: bem... aconteceu. e a culpa é toda minha**

**Gee: nãão... a culpa é minha e ...**

**mãe: mas, eu ainda não entendi... vc disse que não sabia se o filho era do Gerard ou do Frank... vc ... com um e depois com... MEU DEUS!!! Filha, vc não tem um pingo de juízoOOoO**

**vc: bem mãe, é um pouco diferente do que vc está imaginando...**

**mãe: como diferente?? não dá**

**Frank: dá acredite**

**Gee cutuca Frank**

**vc: bem... só pra vc tem uma idéia... os Gêmeos... são fraternos e a menina é do Gee e o menino é do Frank**

**mãe: mas como?**

**vc: ahhhhh manhe vc quer explicaçoes especificas , fale com o médico**

**mae: olha como fala comigo hein menina**

**vc: bem o problema maior, eh que eu naum vou poder casar !!!!!**

**mae: logico que pode, escolhe UM**

**Ge e Frank: O**

**vc: mãe, acho que vc ainda não entendeu e eu vou ser clara. Meus filhos foram feitos juntos, sem nenhuma hora de atrasO.**

**mãe: meu senhor Jesus Cristo**

**vc: eu não posso escolher entre o Gee e o Frank, simplismente porque eu amo os dois mais do que qualquer um possa entender.**

**Frank e Gee: s2**

**Gerard: Suelma eu posso dizer não só por mim mas pelo Frank que já deu milhares de provas, que nós amamos sua filha.**

**vc: dizem que amor nós só encontramos 1 mas a verdade é que eu tenho 2... e isso ninguém vai tirar de mim.**

**Frank: e parece que eu tb amo o Gerard !!!!!! (adndo um bjo no rosto dele)**

**todos: huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua**


	17. Chapter 17 The End

**Capítulo 18**

**[The End**

**mae: entao vou dar uma sugestão ! pq vcs naum fazem uma festa para celebrar o nascimento dos filhos e um "casamento" entre vcs !!!!**

**vc: eu acho uma otima ideia... oq acham meninos ?**

**ge e frank: otimo**

**vc: vamos dar a noticia para eles !!!! mikey, ray, Bob, venham aqui !!!!**

**Vc: Heey people vamos nos casar à 3 )**

**Mikey: eccaaaaaaaa . Nunca pensei que o Gee e o Frank se casariiam**

**Frank e Gee: ¬¬''³**

**FranK: é beeem diferente**

**Gee: tem uma mulher e...**

**Ray: ahuahuahuaha não vem com essa não;**

**Frank: tem uma anatomia toda que faz a diferençaa**

**Mikey: ahahuahuahuahhua vcs são uma piaaada.**

**vc: Amoreees da minha vida, vcs 2 sabiia??**

**Gee: vc é linda. gee da um selinho em vc**

**Frank dá um selinho em vc e Gee e Frank dão um selinho**

**Mikey: que familia adoráveLL.**

**Ray: Frank , Gerard and Vc in LOVEEEEEEEEEEE**

**mae: bem e qdo vai ser a festa ? daqui uma semana**

**vc: pode ser ... oq acham ?**

**frank: pra mim... td bem e pra vc marido?**

**Ge: huahuahuahua pra mim tb**

**Ray: mas nossos amigos moram nos Estados Unidos !!!!!!**

**Gee: ahh já seeei x) fazemos uma festa aquii. entre nós e depois nós vamos pros Estados Unidos e fazemos uma Lá. **

**Frank: e levamos a família da Vc.**

**vc: ahaaaam xD**

**Mikey: de Lua de MeeLLL (uiii)**

**Ray: ahuahuahuahahuuaha³ Lua de meL a 3... ****My Lord. Bizarroo**

**Mikey: HOOOT**

**vc: auhauhauhauha pareem vcs.**

**Mikey: quero ver o que mamãe falará disso.**

**Gee: ela concordará. Ela é demais.**

**Mikey: siiim. isso é.**

**Passam 1 semana, na hora da Festa... Vc está maravilhosa... chegam os meninos, seu pai que é separado da sua mãe, e os pais ainda não haviam chegadO**

**Vc grita: GERARD, FRANK cadeeê vcsss?? Desçam logOOO!**

**Frank e Gerard aparecem MA-RA-VI-LHO-SOS... cada um com seu respectivo bebê.**

**Gerard segurando a menininha com um vestido preto e uma tiarinha vermelha e Frank com seu menininho todo de rosa claro )**

**mikey: POR DEUS FRANK! NÃO QUEIRA IMPOR SUA OPÇÃO SEXUAL NO GAROTO**

**Frank: ¬¬'' isso se Chama estiLooo... Fala pra Ele Brian**

**vc chega e da um bjo no Frank**

**vc: vc ta lindo meu amor... vc tb Brian**

**e um bjo no Gee**

**vc tb ta lindo querido, e Kat ta uma gataaaa com esse vestidinho**

**AGORA vamos dançar ?????**

**e a festa passa num piscar de olhos !!! foi tudo muiiiito bom e toda a emprensa estava la, vcs acharam melhor liberar e sair na revista oq realmente aconteceu e naum um monte de mentiras.**

**um dia depois vc preparam as malas para viajar**

**vc: to tao preocupada, será que eh bom viajar com os bebes ainda tao pequenos ?**

**Gee: nossa Kat eh forte... e o Brian tb msm vindo desse daiii oh !!!**

**Frank: hahahaa. Também te amo Gerard.**

**Vcs fazem uma viagem hiper tranquila, os bebês ficaram ótimos. Logo que chegam vão falar com suas sogras e sogros.**

**Vc: Ohh céus. como se não bastasse 1 terei 2 sogras! HAHAUHAHUAHA**

**mikey: HAUHAUHAUHAUHUAHUAH³ vc está bem arranjada na vida**

**vc conhece suas sogras e sogros e percebe que eh a garota mais sortuda do MUNDO !!! tem DOIS maridos maravilhos, DOIS bebes que são sua vida e TRES mães e TRES pais !!!!!!!**

**A festa vai ser no salão de festa da casa do Gerard... e vc vai la pra ver como está tudo. Da umas dicas aqui e ali, mas fica tudo certo, entaum vc sobe para se arrumar.**

**A FESTA COMEÇA e dessa vez quem desce com os filhos eh vc... e vc veste Brian igualzinho o Frank e Kat com a roupa igual ao Ge só que feminina neh !!!**

**Ge: querida eu tenho uma surpresa**

**Frank: Nós temos !!!!!!**

**em um telão passa tudo que vcs viveram... só que em desenho feito pelo Gee e nessa hora vc parece uma criança soluçando de tanto chorar, quem diria que um dia vc iria fazer parte de uma familia que vc só imaginou conhecer nos seus sonhos !!!!**

**então vc lembrou de tudo antes mesmo de conhecer o My Chemical Romance, sempre louca com uma novidade deles, tantas mensagens no orkut, falsas afirmações. Nunca se sentiu tão bem em toda sua vida. Vc sentiu como se tivesse dentro de um livro, fantasioso por sinaL. Era como no conto de fadas, mas melhor, por que haviam 2 principes.**

**Frank e Gerard te chamam lá na frente perto dos seus sogrinhos.**

**Gerard: Bem... como não é um casamento como os outros tem um numero maior de alianças aqui (todos riam) x)**

**Frank e Gerard colocam a aliança junto no seu dedo e vc poe a aliança nas mãos deles dando um beijo em cada mão. **

**Vc: vcs são o meu maior sonho... amo mais que a vida. Daria tudo por vcs**

**Todos aplaudem felizem.**

**vc: beem... decidimos chamar para padrinhos os garotos da banda, MEUS MAIORES AMIGOS DO MUNDO. Bob, por bem... passar por dificuldades por mim, amo demais, Mikey por sempre nos fazer rir com suas piadas, Ray, por sempre estar ajudando todo mundo e ter um sorriso de parar o transito AMO VOCÊS DE PAIXÃO.**

**os 3 vão à frente:**

**Bob e Mikey choram como 2 crianças.**

**Ray: bem... parece que sobrou pra mim... ****SOU TIOOO. FUCK YEAAAAAAAH )**

**The End **


End file.
